Love in Different Shapes and Sizes
by AuthorOfTheFuture
Summary: This story will be different one-shots about different couples, the most common ones and ones that some people never thought of being together. If you have any pairing request just comment or PM me. Well read and review. :
1. Astrid and Drake

**All rights belong to Michael Grant who created the Gone series. A/N: **This story will be one-shots about different couples, the most common ones and ones that some people never thought of being together. Well read and review.

* * *

><p><strong>The pairing is AstridDrake**

"Come to the mine, loyal one." The Gaiphage calls to Drake, preparing for a task to give him and obediently Drake goes to the mine.

It was nightfall when Drake finally reached his destination, "Yes, master." He calls to Gaiphage and bows to the invisible power.

"I have an important mission for you. Tell me now if you think you are worthy and strong enough to handle it."

"Yes, master I am. I am!" Drake said with greediness in his voice, all the while thinking of the reward he would get for completing this task.

"You know who Nemesis' sister is, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do, it's that Jesus freak Astrid Ellison." Drake said with hatred in his voice, but the Gaiphage didn't stop there.

"And you know how the blood runs in people's family, right?"

"Yes." Drake said cautiously, not knowing what was up with all the pointless questions but trying hard not to doubt the Gaiphage.

"Well I want you to produce an offspring with the Astrid girl, in hopes of producing a baby similar to the blood of Nemesis."

Drake couldn't believe his ears his master wanted him to produce a baby with that-that thing, but he couldn't say no, since he already agreed to it.

The Gaiphage didn't wait for him to answer, "Now go on, and woo her. You have two weeks to get her to prove to me that you have a relationship with her." With that Drake left the mine.

Drake actually knew where Astrid was hiding, it just that he didn't feel that she was any use to borther with her, especially since she made her own brother disappear. Now this little piece of knowledge is coming in handy.

Drake starts making his way towards the house she's staying in, but looks down and realizes that he couldn't be seen like this. He tries to smooth out his clothing and his hair, but then stops when he realizes what he's doing.

_Drake Merwin doesn't care about his appearance, he just forces people to do what he wants one way or the other,_ he thinks to himself.

He can't even believe the fact that he's trying to make Astrid like him, there was nothing attractive about her, the way her blue eyes lit up in the sun, her flowing blonde hair, how she stood up for her own and didn't back down, and how she could produce facts as fast as lightning from that little pretty head.

Those things weren't attractive at all, yet Drake knew deep down he had always admired her beauty.

He hadn't realize but he was standing in front of the place Astrid was staying in, he suddenly became nervous and for the first time hid his whip hand behind his back, thinking it was a complete turn off to any girl.

He smooth out his clothes and hair again after all, although he would never admit it,he wanted Astrid to think he was attractive as well.

**A/N: Well that is it, up next is Astrid and Caine. Please review.**


	2. Astrid and Caine

**Caine is kind of OOC, but i had to so he could fit in this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Th<strong>**is couple will be Astrid and Caine**

Where is Astrid? Where did she run to?

The questions were on everyone's mind, no one had seen her since the battle with the giant bugs. It was like she disappeared into thin air.

And Astrid liked it that way, she couldn't face people after what she did to her little brother, she went against her own morals, her reputation was ruined, and people would call her a hypocrite.

Astrid couldn't face that cold world, especially without Sam by her side. She saw him leave, without even trying to look for her first, he didn't care about her. She was just another problem added to his already stressful life.

At least that's what she told herself. Although she never entirely gave up hope on Sam coming back to get her. Every morning she would open her door and check to see if maybe Sam was coming in the distance, but everyday she would shut the door with disappointment in her eyes.

Except for this one day. This one day when she opened the door and saw a note on the floor that said _To:Astrid_. She unfolded and was shocked to read what it said.

_You're not alone._

She looked left and right to try and catch whoever left the note, but she didn't see anyone. She closed the door and held the note close to her heart. It was the only thing that made her smile for the past couple of weeks.

Everyday she would find notes on her doorstep; _He doesn't deserve you, Keep your faith, You're beautiful, Forgive Yourself._

The last note rang too close to home, the day she received that note she cried herself to sleep. It brought back to many memories of her brother and she tried her hardest to forgive herself, but she just couldn't.

The next day she didn't get a note, but a visitor. It was King Caine.

"What do you want Caine. How did you find me?" She said with menace in her voice.

"Look I just want to talk." Caine said ignoring her question.

Astrid opens the door wider, letting him in, "Ok, spill."

"I know how it feels like to be left by someone you thought loved you back. Diana left me for my twin brother and she took half of me and my heart with her. And Astrid don't get me wrong I dislike you, but I don't want to see the same thing happen to you. Don't let Sam win; don't let him take away your happiness. Forgive yourself for what you did to your brother and move on with your life, because being down is not going to help anyone, especially yourself." Caine said in one quick breath.

Astrid couldn't speak for a minute; she couldn't believe that Caine was right in front of her telling her these things. She lowered her head to keep him from seeing the tears coming down from her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone I did this or else." Caine said in a threatening voice.

"Thanks." Astrid said with her head still down. Caine moved in to put a kiss on Astrid's head thinking that maybe it would make her feel a little better, but at the same time Astrid lifted her head and the kiss landed on her lips.

Caine shot back in shock "I-I'm so sorry." He says as he makes his way out the door, leaving quickly all the while mentally kicking himself.

Astrid is shocked as well and goes upstairs to get some sleep to clear her head. She lays in her bed and think about times Caine tried to kill Sam and her and how she hated him.

Yet she couldn't help thinking about the notes he left and the feel of his lips on hers and with that she went to sleep with a big smile on her face.

**Up next is Mary and Francis, leave your requests in the comment section.**


	3. Mary and Francis

**A/N: **This story will be about Francis and Mary and is dedicated to **minimintychip. **I hope you like it.

* * *

><p>As Mary made her way towards the cliff, she thought of her life in the FAYZ, the good, the bad, and Francis.<p>

She sighed at that last thought.

Francis, the boy who had been rude and arrogant at first, the boy who later on took a liking to the little kids, and most importantly the boy who occupied a part of her heart.

Mary smiled to herself, looking slightly crazy, but nothing compared to what people already thought of her. She remembered that day. The day Francis decided to leave, decided to take the poof and reunite with his family.

She remembers that day very clearly, as if it happened yesterday.

**~Flashback~**

There's a knocking on the daycare door. Mary lifts her head in shock, no one ever came to the daycare unless if the said person was delivering food and water.

Mary walks over to the door and opens it and is taken aback to see Francis standing on the opposite side.

"Francis, what are you doing? You're off today, don't you remember?" Mary said, while starting to feel butterflies in her stomach. She always had a little crush on Francis, he was kind of cute, aznd over there past encounters she thought that he had the same feelings.

"I just wanted to say bye."

"Bye? What do you mean? Where are you going?" Mary asked starting to feel her heart speed up.

"I am going back home. I am going back to my family. Orsay has been saying prophecies about the outside world and I'm going to take the poof." He said as if he reached some sort of revelation.

He turns to Mary looking for approval, but she turns away to hide the tears coming down her eyes.

"Aren't you happy for me?" He asks innocently.

Mary wipes the tears away and stares at him, anger starting to boil in her.

"So that's it, you're just going to leave me," after realizing what she said she quickly adds "and John with all the work of taking care of these kids."

"How could you be so selfish!" She yells at him and all the little kids stop what they are doing to see the commotion, even John freezes midstop in changing a diaper.

Francis looks around frantically at the sudden outbust and trying to calm her down he pulls her into a hug. This time she lets the tears fall freely from her eyes as Francis wraps his ar s around her. "How could you do this to me?" She asks not bothering to correct herself.

Francis pulls away from her and wipe her tears away with the back of his hand. "You know Mary, seeing you this upset almost makes me not want to leave, but I have to go. I have to be with my family, if it were you wouldn't you do the same." Mary thinks for a minute and then nods her head.

"When it comes time for you take the poof, I hope you do take it, because when you do. I'll be waiting. I'll be waiting there with a huge smile on my face and a huge ice cream sundae that we could both share." Mary smiles slightly at the image forming in her head.

Francis takes a look at his watch and notices it almost time for him to poof. "Well I have to go Mary , I have a few more people to say goodbye to." He moves in to give a kiss on Mary's head.

Mary closes her eyes and desperately wishes it was on her lips.

Before taking a step outside Francis adds "I was very lucky to have gotten to know you and Mary, whoever the guy you meet in the future, I hope he treats you the way you deserve. Because you are one heck of a girl." He smiles and Mary could see tears forming on his eyes. It looks like he wants to say more, but he hesitates and walks out the door.

~**Present~**

Mary finally reaches the cliff, oblivious to the fights occurring around her.

It was then that she realized that she wasn't going to jump the cliff only to see her mother again or set these little kids free, but she was also doing it for Francis.

In hope of when she gets out of the Fayz, onto the other side, Francis will be waiting for her. And maybe, just maybe Francis and she could pick up where they left off. She thinks of Francis one last time

and then she JUMPS_._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Up Next Sam and Diana.<em>**


	4. Diana and Sam

**A/N: **This pairing is going to be Sam/Diana and is dedicated to **Ensign Meyumi. **I hope you like it and read and review. Sorry if anyone is OOC or if it seems rushed.

* * *

><p>Sam and his group had been walking nonstop to get to Lake Tremento and as he looked back he saw that everyone was tired and starting to lag behind.<p>

"Ok guys, how about we take a rest." Sam says as kids sigh in relief and start to look for a rock to sit on.

Diana was far off from the group staring at the direction to Perido Beach.

"You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Sam says as he quietly comes up from behind her. When Diana doesn't answer he continues on. "Because you know you shouldn't have to, he chose power over you. That's the only thing he cares about."

Feeling like she had to defend Caine, Diana turned to face Sam anger boiling inside her, "Funny Sam, you shouldn't be the one to talk about anyone's relationship since you and your Barbie isn't exactly the Golden Couple."

Sam was taken aback by her words and Diana smirked as she saw the expression on his face, but Sam quickly recovered. "That's why I'm trying to give you advice, I know how it feels like. I know how it feels to be in love with someone, but everything you try and do for them is always wrong or not enough."

Diana knew Sam was talking more about Astrid's and his relationship more than he was talking about hers and Caine's. She was shocked that Sam out of all people was telling this to her and opening up to someone he barely trusted.

"But fine, don't take my advice, I'll just be on my way." Sam turned to leave, but Diana quickly grabbed his arm.

"No, wait. Stay here for awhile." Sam sighed and came back. An awkward silence filled the air as none of them knew what to say to the other.

"Listen, Diana. I don't want to tell you how to live your life, but don't go back to Caine. You seem more of your old self when he's not around."

Diana shakes her head in disagreement "That's were you're wrong Sam, my old self was horrible, I was mean and evil. I had to change myself. Caine had nothing to do with it and plus if I were my old self I doubt I would do this."

She turns towards Sam and plants a kiss on his lips, Sam is shocked for awhile and Diana closes her eyes and waits for him to lash out on her.

Except Sam doesn't lash out on her, instead he pulls her into a tight hug. "You know I never thought that we would be good together, but when I think about it makes sense. We both been heartbreak, we can stand on our own, we have so much in common, but yet we're so different."

Diana feeling more confident kisses him again, this time she felt something, the kiss didn't have the same feeling that it usually had with Caine, but it was close. Plus with Sam she felt secure. She chuckled slightly thinking it was about time she went for the good guy.

Sam looks down at her, "You know if this is the new Diana, I'm starting to like her more than the old one." He laughs as he pulls her into a tighter hug, with Diana in his arms he forgot about Astrid, forgot about the pain. He can finally live his life again.

While Sam wrapped his arms around her, Diana just thought about how people had always called her evil and a witch. She smiled at the thought. She might still be a witch... to some extent,

But this witch wanted a love story that would have a happy ending and though she knew it would be too impossible to get that, she knew she would come close enough with Sam by her side.

With that thought she hugged him tighter and snuggled into his chest, awaiting her new future.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok that was hard for me to write since I love Astrid and she would definitely not approve. Anyway I hope you liked it and up next is QuinnLana.**


	5. Lana and Quinn

**A/N: **Since people have been making a lot of requests I have to start updating faster, so here's another chapter. This pairing will be Quinn/Lana and is dedicated to an anonymous reviewer named **Dust. This might be a little short, sorry.**

"Hey beautiful." Sanjit said as he passed Lana on his way to his room. They had just arrived at their new boathouse a week ago and were still getting adjusted to their new life.

"Hey." Lana said faintly. She was happy, at least that's what she kept telling herself.

"I mean why wouldn't I be happy, I have the perfect guy, everyone respects me, and I live in an awesome boat house." She said out loud to herself, yet she felt as if she was just lying to herself.

Because if that was true she wouldn't be sneaking out at night. She wouldn't be causing so much trouble for herself by walking all the way to Perido Beach and coming up with so many excuses to tell Sanjit.

She tried to deny her feelings, because she knew that Sanjit was such a good guy, he hadn't back down when she got too tough and he made her laugh, but she still couldn't stop thinking about someone else.

About how she still felt the sensational feeling long after they kissed.

About how she smiled just thinking about him. She couldn't deny it any longer she liked this boy, more than she liked Sanjit.

So why didn't she just make it official, well because there was something about having an affair that gave her that rebel feeling….and she loved it.

The Sun goes down and she starts to hear Sanjit snoring, quickly she gets up and tiptoes out the door. Starting her journey back to Perido Beach.

As she finally makes it there, she heads towards the beach and spots the person she's looking for. She gives him a quick kiss, and yes, she does feel sparks, and pulls away from him and smiles.

"So, Quinn, how was the fish catching today?"

**I AM SO SORRY, THIS WAS EXTREMELY TERRIRBLE WORSER THAN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS. I have no idea why, but I just can't write Lana properly, Quinn I have no problem with, but if the pairing is anything but Lana/Sanjit, I can't write it properly. And that's really weird because I don't even like that pairing. Well anyway up next is Sam/Brianna.**


	6. Lana and Quinn Again

**A/N: **I know I said this was going to be a Sam/Brianna, but I wanted to give another go at Quinn/Lana, since the last one kind of stupid and sucked. So once again this is going to be dedicated to **Dust. This is going to be a little cheesy and may be a little OOC.**

Quinn didn't know why he was doing this. Why he was up this late at night walking around Perido Beach. Maybe it was because after the fishing was done for the day, after Sam didn't need him anymore, he saw that past that his life was pretty empty.

Maybe that was why he found himself climbing up a certain hill to a certain hotel.

His head told him that he was crazy and he should just turn back, but his feet just kept on moving. Moving to the oh-so-familiar hotel room on that forbidden territory, a place where a lot of people haven't been and didn't dare to go.

He stopped at the front of the door, his feet finally cooperating with his mind. He raised his hand as if to knock, but before his hand could get to the door it was opened by a not-so-happy girl.

"What do you want? Come back with your problem tomorrow." Lana said with her head down and menace in her voice. As she looked up she was stunned to see that Quinn was on the other side of the door, instead of some crybaby asking her to heal their boo boo.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

It finally occurred to Quinn that he didn't know what he was going to say to Lana, but then again he didn't think she was going to open the door in the first place. He frantically searched his brain for something to say.

"Um, you are the healer, right?"

"Yeeeeeeeaaaaa." Lana said looking at Quinn as if he hit his head on the way here.

"Well I-I-I was wonder- wondering if you could heal my broken heart." Quinn stutter and when it finally came out of his mouth, he wonder what the heck was going on his head to make him say something so stupid.

Lana's eye started to twitch as he said that and an awkward silence filled the air and after one more glance at Quinn she started to close the door, but Quinn put his foot to stop it from shutting completely.

"Wait, I was just" Quinn stop midsentence, he actually didn't know what to say "Nevermind." He said as he turned to leave, but before he made it down the hall Lana called to him.

"Wait, Quinn you can come in." She said after sighing and opening the door wider to let him in.

Rejoiced by this decision Quinn stepped into the room and looked around. "Wow you haven't changed the room a bit." He said remembering from the last time he was here.

"Well what did you expect? I'm still the same girl who carries a 6-inch blade in her back pocket."

Quinn laughed nervously thinking Lana was playing, but not quite sure.

"No seriously, try anything and I'll cut your hands off and don't expect me to heal it either."

Quinn stopped laughing with fear showing all over his face. "I was just kidding." Lana said. But they both knew she really wasn't.

"Um, how about you sit down and I'll get you a drink." Quinn sat down and it wasn't long before Lana came back with water in one glass and something brown in the other.

As she set the drinks on the table Lana looked around nervously, debating whether or not if now would be a good time to light a cigarette, but she decided against it.

"So how's life?" Lana said sitting next to Quinn.

"Um, it's pretty good. As good as life gets in the FAYZ." Quinn said unsure of how he should have answered that question.

At first it was awkward, but when they really started to get to talking it was pretty easy. Lana had never laughed so much since the Fayz begun and Quinn had never been so comfortable and relaxed, not even when he was fishing.

When Lana realized that Quinn wasn't saying anything anymore she turned to look at him, only to be met with striking eyes that she realized had been staring at her the whole time. "I missed you Lana."

Lana started to fake cough not knowing what to say and as her mouth opened, she knew something stupid was going to come out, even before she said it.

"You're fisherman right Quinn?"

"Yeeeeaaaa." Quinn said with the same suspicion Lana had earlier.

"Because it seems like you have reeled in my heart." She said while pretending to reel something in.

It was quiet for a moment and Lana started to shift uncomfortably, but then Quinn burst out laughing. Lana looked at him as if he was crazy, because she really didn't think what she said was all that funny, but his laughter was just so contagious that it didn't take long for it to eventually catch on to her and she started to chuckle.

And that chuckle turned into a giggle, which then turned into roaring laughter. Until they were both on the floor laughing their souls out.

It took five whole minutes to get themselves together and sit back down on the couch. Lana wiped a tear out of her eye, that she got from laughing too much, and scooted in closer to Quinn laying her head on his shoulder.

Quinn froze at first, suprised that this was tough girl Lana laying her head on _his _shoulder, but he regained himself and wrapped his arms around her. She felt more at home then she had ever felt before and as if on cue they burst out laughing…...again.

And for the rest of the night that's where they stayed, in each other arms, laughing at a corny joke that had long ago cease to be funny.

**Well that's it, hopefully you thought it was better then the last one. Well review please and for real this time the next chapter will be Sam/Brianna. And from now on I'm going to be doing two chapters everytime I update, so I can eventually do everyone's request.**


	7. Brianna and Sam

**Ok this is dedicated to Darkwolf127, I hope you like it. This pairing will be Sam/Brianna and there will be a lot of fluff (I think that's the correct term). Well read and review.**

Edilio had walked right up to Sam clutching a list of things that needed to be done in his hands.

"Ok Sam, there's a lot of things we have to take care of," Edilio begun without even saying hi first. "First there have been reports that the cabbages have been changing a strange blue-ish color."

It wasn't until after Edilio finished his list that he noticed that Sam wasn't even listening, instead he was staring at something...or more like someone.

He follows his gaze until it lands on Brianna who was sitting by a nearby tree.

"Dude don't tell me you like Brianna, now that Astrid is gone doesn't mean you can go likin-"

"I don't like Brianna." Sam says cutting him off, but Edilio kept going.

"Because that's wrong, you know Brianna is Jack's girl."

"I said I don't like her" Sam said through gritted teeth, now getting frustrated.

"Plus Brianna is like 3 years younger than you."

"I said I don't like her!" Sam screams causing a couple of heads to turn towards the commotion.

Finally Edilio shuts up, not wanting to get burnt to a crisp, even though he knew Sam was lying. He had saw him look at her with the same longing he use to look at Astrid with.

Sam sighs and rubs his hand against the back of his neck "Ok, what were you saying about the cabbages again?"

As Edilio starts to ramble off again Sam glances back at Brianna.

Feeling the weird sensation of someone staring at her Brianna turns around and her eyes meets Sam's.

Sam quickly turns away blushing furiously and Brianna rubs her eyes thinking that she was seeing things.

_Sam staring at her, yea right. _She thought to herself. After all she was no Astrid.

Setting out to go find Jack she gets up from where she was sitting, but not before sneaking a quick glance at Sam and think about how nice it might be to kiss him on the lips.

Funny that at that same moment they both were thinking the same thing about each other.

Edilio glances back up from his list, noticing Sam staring at Brianna again. He smiles inwardly at himself, thinking that he was right after all about Sam having a crush on Brianna.

With that he went back to rereading the list to Sam, who they both knew was too busy thinking about someone else to even be listening.

**Ok that was really short but I hope you like it and up next is Caine/Diana. **


	8. Diana and Caine

**I told you I was going to start updating a lot faster, so here is another chapter which is for an anonymous reviewer and the pairing is Diana/Caine.**

It was Valentine's Day, yep that's right. Some random girl had been counting the days and nights until this very February 14 and it didn't take long for word to spread around.

Everyone tried to dress up and look proper for their significant other or just to get someone to notice them. This day was a day for them to not have to worry about _What am I going to eat tomorrow? _or _Will I end up dead before tomorrow even comes? _

It was a day for them to finally get the chance to act like normal kids…at least as normal as they could get. Everyone was trying to get their love ones something, some even going far enough of wrapping up pieces of fish and Nutella as gifts.

Everywhere you turned there was a kissing couple or a smiling face. Everyone was happy, well everyone except for Diana.

Diana hated Valentine's day, she always had. She hated it back when all the boys at Coates would flock to her trying to get her attention. She hated it now when she was stuck in the FAYZ with no one trying to impress her anymore. And she knew she would hate in the future, despite whatever it had to offer.

That's why Diana stayed inside her boathouse, to avoid all the lovey dovey faces, but Diana was never known to be a loner, so she decided she was going to go out. She needed to find someone else to make miserable on this retched day. After all misery loves company.

As Diana stepped outside, she barely missed stepping on a box that was placed outside her door. She picked it up, it was a red heart-shaped box. She thought for a quick second that there might be chocolates inside, but quickly banished that thought when she remembered there was no more chocolate in the FAYZ.

She was about to throw it away when she noticed a piece of paper on the side of the box and took a good look at it. She read it aloud:

_Even though we are far apart, you'll always be my Valentine._

Diana scoffed thinking what kind of idiot would write such a stupid note and have the guts to put it in front of her door. She was just about to drop the whole thing in the trashcan when she notices the familiar name on the front of the card.

_~Caine_

_P.S. If you are wondering how I got the chocolate, I brought it from the island right before we left and Diana_

Diana stared at the piece of paper, frantically searching for the rest of what Caine was going to say, she finally found it when she turned over the paper.

_I'm Sorry._

Diana was first shocked and then she was mad. Someone had played a trick on her and when she found out who ever did it she would kill them. She threw the box across the room out of anger and turned her back on it, but curiosity got the best of her and she went to open the box.

She was surprised to see that there _were_ actually chocolates in it. She smelled one of them as if it might be poison and after deciding that it was wasn't she popped one in her mouth.

_Yum, Hazelnut_ she thought as she popped two more chocolates into her mouth.

She started to smile to herself, Only Caine knew that her favorite chocolate candy was hazelnut. She observed the box once again, a million questions forming in her head, like how did he manage to get it here.

She shrugged her shoulders, reread the card, and then started laughing at the corny pickup line Caine had written down. But then again Caine was never really good when it came to girls, especially Diana.

She plopped the fourth chocolate in her mouth, maybe she could come to like Valentine's Day after all.

**Ok, well I hoped you like that one and up next will be Dahra/Quinn. Also please review.**


	9. Dahra and Quinn

**This is dedicated to M and the pairing is going to be Dahra/Quinn. Well read and review, please.**

The hospital was like Dahra's home, she stayed there from early morning to midnight taking care of sick kids, but tonight was one of those rare nights when there was no one at the hospital. She sat down in one of the rooms and enjoyed the silence, letting her mind travel anywhere it wanted to go

Unfortunately her mind chose to go the time when all the kids were terribly sick with the plague and they were coughing up all their insides. She shuddered as she remembers that day, especially one little boy named Jamie.

He had it the worse, when he coughed it would knock him right off his feet and throw him a couple of feet away. She remembered one time when he coughed his face kind of reminded her of a bunny rabbit that was about to explode, turns out it was that one cough that ended his life. That one cough that threw out all his insides spraying it all over Dahra's face, hair, and clothing.

It took three days for Dahra to wash the blood stains out of her hair, but she could never wash out the sight of Jamie falling lifeless to the ground with his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Jamie was only five years old then, he was just an innocent boy yet he died a terrible death that even some of the world's most wanted criminals never had to face.

Dahra hadn't realize it at first, but there was tears coming down her eyes, she didn't mind though she just let them slide down her cheek and into her hands, as if she was catching raindrops.

Quinn had been walking back from his extra fishing shift with a couple of fish in his hands. It was one of the perks of being the lead fisherman, he got free food. As Quinn was walking he notice that there was one single Sammy Sun in one of the hospital's room.

Deciding to check it out he went up to the room and was shocked to see Dahra sitting by herself crying.

"Are you ok?" Quinn asks as Dahra looked up and quickly wiped her tears away.

"Yea, I'm ok. What are you doing here anyway?"

Quinn shifts nervously as he tries to come up with something "Oh, I was just coming to deliver you fish."

"Thank you." Dahra says suspiciously as she takes the fish from Quinn and sets it on a table. Quinn scratches the back of his head "You know when I'm not fishing, I could come out and help you here at the hospital."

"Oh, that would be asking too much. You already work hard enough with the fishing."

"Nonsense, I'm an expert at all things hospital," Quinn says as he picks up a nearby book and reads the title "I'm a total expert of Adie-nome-blasti-omen."

Dahra laughs at Quinn's struggle at the word "You mean Adenoameloblastoma."

"Yea, that's what I meant." Quinn says as he smiles at how beautiful Dahra's laugh sounds.

Quinn brings the book over to where Dahra is sitting and sits down next to her handing her the book "Maybe you should help me read it, since I'm not exactly brilliant when it comes to books."

Although Dahra doesn't understand why Quinn would want to know about the contents in the book, she can't help but read it to him, because she's afraid if she doesn't he'll leave her by herself and then she'll be force to remeber the last look on her patients face before they died.

Dahra begins to read and even though Quinn won't tell her this, everything she's saying is going in one ear and coming out the other, because let's face it Quinn doesn't want to know learn about diseases, he just enjoys her company.

And in this crazy lonely world that they called the FAYZ it was good to have at least one person by your side.

**Well that's it hope you like it and up next is Sam/Dekka.**


	10. Dekka and Sam

**Ok this pairing will be Sam/Dekka and is dedicated to multiple reviewers including bbeale49, Ensign Meyumi, FloridaGirl11, and Kary. Sorry it took me awhile to update, but I just was feeling kind of lazy. Read, and review.**

Sam was sitting inside his boathouse eating a bowl of noodles, when Edilio burst through his front doors.

"Sam! Sam!" He could hear the Honduran screaming frantically.

"I'm right here," Sam said getting up from his table, coming face to face with Edilio. "What is it?"

"Dekka's leaving."

Sam sighed in relief, he was happy to hear that the news wasn't something worse like Drake attacking the town or something along those lines. More or less Dekka leaving was still a problem on its own.

He got up from his chair and followed Edilio outside.

"She's in there." Edilio said pointing to Dekka's boathouse. Sam marched over to her boat and banged on the door.

"Dekka, I hope you know what you're doing is stupid." Sam said angrily, half mad from the fact that Dekka wanted to leave and the other half from having to leave his food to deal with this nonsense.

Kids started to form a small crowd as they realized that something was going on, Jack happened to be there as well. He came up to where Sam was standing and slightly tapped his shoulder.

Sam turned around to see the nerdy boy. "Um what's going on?" Jack asked nervously, he wasn't really comfortable around Sam, especially when he looked like he was about to burn anything in sight.

"Dekka's leaving." Sam replied

"Why is she leaving?" Sam just ignored the question and banged on the door again. He hoped that Jack would take the hint and stop talking, but he didn't seem to notice it and just kept asking more questions.

"Is she going to be staying in Perido Beach? Who's going to help fight in case Drake comes back? Is she going to be all right? Is she going because of the thing that happened between her and Brianna?"

Sam suddenly stopped banging on the door and turned around ready to lash out on Jack, when he remembered the small kids who were watching them. He took in a deep breath and quietly said to him. "Maybe you should leave. I'll tell you everything you want to know tomorrow, but right now I really need you to go."

Jack stared at Sam for awhile, before reluctantly leaving and probably going back to his own boathouse. Sam turned his attention back to the task at hand.

"Dekka, open the door." He said as he banged on it once more. The door open and there stood Dekka with a bag in her hand.

"What do you want?"

"What are you doing? You can't just leave." Sam tried to stare into her eyes as if he could see the real reason of why she wanted to leave, but she kept her eyes down.

"I have to go Sam," Dekka said still looking down at the ground "I can't stay here anymore, it's better if I leave. Everything would be better if I left."

Sam stared at the unrecognizable girl in front of him. This wasn't the girl that he came to consider one of his close friends, the girl who was so strong and who barely showed any emotion.

"You know she gives me the same looks she gives Drake," Sam already knew who Dekka was talking about "as if I'm the most disgusting thing on this planet. Brianna hates me and if she hates me than I really have nothing left."

Dekka tried to push past Sam, but he grabbed her hand.

"F**k Brianna." Sam hadn't meant to use the curse word, but desperate times called for desperate measures. He grabbed onto her shoulders, his face inches away from hers, and shook her violently "I need you!" he screamed.

"You can't leave, because I need you." He said more quietly as he let go of her shoulder.

"Sam, I'm sorry but-"

Sam pushed his lips onto Dekka's as he cut off her sentence. There were loud gasps from the surrounding kids and a few _what about Astrid._

The kiss was anything but sweet in fact it was really rough, Sam pushed harder onto her lips in attempt to kick some sense back into her. After a minute or so he pulled away.

Dekka was shock for a second and then she slapped Sam so hard across his face that it left a slight mark. She then stepped back into her little boathouse and slammed the door in his face.

An awkward silence filled the air, but after realizing that the drama was done for the day, the crowd slowly parted and went their separate ways. Sam turned to Edilio, who still had a shock look on his face, and said "At least I got her back inside the house."

Edilio just shook his head and left, leaving Sam to walk home by himself. He put his hand to his cheek as he stepped inside his house, he could still feel the burning sensation of the slap.

He headed over to his room and as soon as his head hit his pillow he fell asleep, only to wake up the next morning with his face still hurting and a huge headache.

He groggily walked to his table where he had had left his bowl of noodles, he sat down to eat it, figuring he shouldn't waste food.

He sighed as he took a bite of his cold noodles, he was feeling a little depressed from yesterday's events. He felt as if he hadn't tried hard enough to keep Dekka from leaving or maybe it was that, in his case, he had tried way too hard.

Hearing someone close the door he expects to see Edilio, but is surprised to see Dekka standing right in front of him with an annoying look on her face.

"Are you just going to sit there and stare at me? Edilio wants us to check out the cabbage field pronto, so get your lazy butt up and let's go."

Sam quickly got up from his seat and followed Dekka out the door, as they walked to the cabbage field Sam couldn't help but stare at her and smile from ear to ear.

"You look like a fool." Dekka says as she sees his face. Sam just ignores her comment and raises his eyebrows all the while keeping the big grin on his face.

"Sooo," Sam says.

"Don't." Dekka replies shooting him a death glare.

"About yesterday." He continues.

"Don't say it. Don't you dare say it Sam."

"I was a good kisser, wasn't I?"

**This turned out to be longer than I had expected it to be, oh well. Anyway up next is Drake/Penny. **


	11. Author Note

**$Important Author Note$**

** Hey guys I know it's been a long time simce I updated anything, and you may have noticed that I deleted the penny and drake chapter I put up before. The reason was because I felt like the chapter wa pretty bad after I reread it again, but DON'T worry I'm still going to do a penny and drake chapter, in fact it's coming up next.**

** Oh and on a more important note, it would be really helpful if when you make a request, you actually tell me what you want in your story (you don't have to, although it would be really important). I also will be adding titles in every chapter to kind of give you an idea of what the story is going to be about (if you don't get what I mean you'll see in the next chapter).**

**Ok well that's it and goodbye.**


	12. Penny and Drake

**Oh hey guys I'm back and this pairing will be Drake/Penny and is dedicated to **_ARandomBlonde_. **Well I hope you like It and sorry if this might be a little OOC. The title of this one shot is going to be below this in bold and underlined. Enjoy.**

**Forced Kisses**

Drake didn't like Penny. He hadn't like her during the time when they were still at Coates. He hadn't like her when they met in the desert that one night (in the book Fear) and he definitely didn't like her when he found out what her power was.

But Penny was oblivious and any animosity that Drake showed towards her she didn't seem to notice.

"Where are you going anyway?" Penny said breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm going to my master," Drake said as he turned around to give Penny a quizzing look "You want to meet it?"

Penny shrugged her shoulders, "Yea, sure." At first, when they started making their way to the mine it wasn't that bad, but after an hour Drake was about ready to shoot himself. Not only was Penny annoying, but she also wouldn't shut up.

"One time I made this guy pull out his own eyes!" Penny said with a smile

Drake was a little shocked from what he just heard, but he quickly recovered, and then he looked at Penny with an amused expression, he never met someone so…so..., to put it simply someone so sick in the head.

"You know what would really impress me; is if you could get yourself to shut up for a few minutes."

Penny glared at Drake. She hated how he thought that he could get away with anything just because he was some scary psycho. She wanted to put him in his place so badly. She walked right up to him and got so close that she was only mere inches away from his face.

"You know Drake, if you keep disrespecting me I'm going to show you things that would make you have nightmares for weeks." She said in the most intimidating voice she could muster.

Drake stepped a little closer. "Please," he smirked "What you consider nightmares is what I consider fantasies."

At that exact moment Penny created the hallucinationthat both of Drake's hands were on fire. Drake immediately started to scream and repeatedly slam his whip arm into the ground trying to distinguish the fire.

After a couple of minutes the fire disappeared into thin air and all Drake could hear at the moment was Penny's laughter in the background. It was then that Drake finally realized what he was up against. Penny wasn't the girl that you should mess around with. A tiny part of him kind of respected her for that, but the majority part hated her even more now. She kind of reminded him of Caine, which is why he already started planning her demise.

Drake got up and brush himself off, shooting a glare at Penny, they continued to walk and silence filled the air….

Until Penny broke it again.

"Drake." She said in barely a whisper.

"What!" He snarled as he turned to look at her. He was this close from whipping her to death, the only reason he didn't was because he thought she would be useful to the Gaiaphage.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

Drake gave her a quick up-and-down look, she kind of looked like an old ugly witch who returned from the dead. He shivered in disgust.

"Uh,um." He struggled to find an answer.

"I said do you think I'm pretty!" Penny said with menace in her voice.

"Yeah, sure."

"Good," Penny said. "and Drake."

Drake frowned and turned around "What do you-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Penny had cut him off by kissing him on the lips. He wanted to push her off, but his arms didn't seem to be working at the moment so he just stood there and let her kiss him.

After a couple of minutes she pulled away and went into the mine. "You coming?" She asked Drake as she noticed that he wasn't walking behind her anymore.

Drake just starred at her, millions of thoughts going through his head. Penny may not be easy on the eyes to look at, but he had to admit, she was one heck of a good kisser.

**Ok, well that's it, sorry it's so short and I hope you like it. Anyway please review and thanks again.**


	13. Voting

**Oh hey guys I just wanted to let you know that if you want me to continue a certain story, go vote on my poll on my page. I hope to continue this story and upload at least one chapter by the end of November (I'll probaly do it during Thanksgiving break), but if a lot of people want me to update faster, I might possibly update before the end of October.**

**Well ok, bye guys. Thanks for all your support and make sure to vote on which story I should update next or just post a comment. Thanks. :)**


	14. Diana and Drake

**All rights belong to Michael Grant. This might be a little OOC, it's been about a year since I actually read one of the Gone series. Anyway this pairing is Drake and Diana, and it takes place before the Fayz.**

Classes were almost over at Coates, and while everyone was packing up their books and supplies to go back to the dormitory, Drake was preoccupied with something else, something such as Diana's legs. He didn't understand how someone's legs could be so enticing and perfect, but when he started to think about it Diana's legs weren't the only thing that was perfect, her face, her hair, her body. Drake couldn't help staring, it wasn't as if he was attracted to Diana, but he definitely acknowledged her beauty.

"What are you looking at!?" Diana snarled at him.

"I was just wondering how you would look dangling from a rope." Drake snarled back. Diana just smirked and walked out of the room, leaving Drake by himself. Drake began to wonder why he and Diana fought so much, surely had to be more than that they just hated each other. He contemplated whether or not Diana might have school-girl crush on him, because if she did it would only be right that he liked her back. Right?

He walked out of the room, heading back to his own dorm. He didn't really get feelings for anyone at all, so he thought that maybe this was just his stupid hormones and that it'll past in a couple days.

A month later and Drake still had feelings for Diana, and he decided that instead of sitting around like a sissy, he was going to do something about that, but then he started hesitating. It wasn't because he wasn't sure if Diana would say yes to him, who could say no to him, or because he was nervous and never done this before, it was simple because of one person….Caine. Everyone knew that Caine had an obsession with Diana, and it wasn't that Drake was exactly scared of Caine, but he had to admit he was very powerful and he didn't want to get on his bad side. After minutes of thinking it over, he finally realized that he doesn't care what Caine thinks or does.

He headed to the outside patio were Diana always ate her lunch alone and waited for her. After a couple minutes goes by Diana appears. She stops in her tracks and stares at him.

"What are you doing here." She glares.

Drake ignores her question and walks over to her. "You know why I'm here." He whispers into his ears. "It's obvious that there's some attraction going on between us, so how about we just get on with it already. Caine doesn't have to know." He says as he touches a strand of her hair.

Diana stares at him blankly and then bursts out laughing, and if as cue Caine walks in and joins her in laughing. Drake face starts to turn red first from embarrassment then with fury.

"Did you really think I would have the slightest of feelings for a filthy scumbag like you?" Diana spat out.

"Yea, did you really think that?" Caine chimes in and puts an arm around Diana and even kisses her on the cheek.

"Don't push it." Diana says to Caine and he removes his arm off of her. Diana turns to Drake once again.

"You're pathetic." She says and she starts to laugh again as she walks out of the room with her lunch and Caine.

Drake stares after them, pissed of to no end, it was that very day that he swore that he would get her back, and he will make her pay.

He would make them both pay.

**Sorry, if that was short. If you want to request a pairing just post a comment. Please review and I hope you enjoyed.**


	15. Mary and Drake

This one shot is dedicated to _ARandomBlonde_ and the pairing is Drake and Mary. This story takes place during Hunger. **Warning: This story is pretty dark and the plot may not be what you really expected it to be. Read on if you dare.**

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry!" A little boy yelled. Mary rolled her eyes, she felt like her life only consisted of <em>I'm hungry<em> or _I'm sleepy_ or the occasional _I have a booboo_. She knew taking care of these kids was the right thing to do, but to be honest she was getting sick and tired of it.

She notices that John is busy taking care of some other kids, so she walks over to the cupboard to get food. She opens the cupboard and in shock she realizes that they are short on food, despite the fact that they were just delivered food that morning. She slammed the door in irritation, she had always known that there was something sketchy about the deliverers. They were probably taking portions of her daily rations, thinking no one would notice, but could she really blame them times are tough.

She weighed in on the situation all the while the little boy was still complaining about how hungry he was. She could either wait until the morning to tell Sam or she could go out now in search of food by herself. Sam had so much on his plate that it would probably take him a couple of days before Mary could tell him her problem, and even then he probably would not know what to do, he wasn't really good in establishing and enforcing rules.

However, she knew that some kids hid their food behind a dumpster in an alley a little down south, so she figured if she could walk there, she could take some food and quickly come back. Stealing food wasn't something Mary did, but desperate times call for desperate measures, plus she thought that doing this would be more productive and efficient than telling Sam. She grabs a candle and a matchstick.

"John, I'm going somewhere real quick, I'll be right back." Mary says as she heads towards the door. Before John could begin to question her a little kid dangling from the counter catches his attention and he forgets all about Mary.

"Get down from there!" Marcy can hear him yell as she walks out of the door. She waits until she's halfway to the dumpster to light her candle, not wanting to waste it after she realizes she made a stupid mistake and only brought one.

It doesn't take long before she reaches the dumpster, she places down her candle and starts to move the dumpster as quietly as she can, but it's kind of hard to do that when hard metal is scraping against concrete floor. Mary hears a sound and stops abruptly, but when she doesn't hear the sound again she continues to push the dumpster.

However in the midst of her pushing the dumpster, she hears a voice that she knows too well, way too well.

"Oh look what we have here. If it isn't little Miss Mary had a little lamb." The voice said. Mary froze in fear.

"What do you want Drake." Mary spat out.

Drake ignored her question and looked her up and down, he had always been intrigued by Mary, there was something about the innocence she portrayed that just made him want to break her. "Wow, you've matured since I've last seen you," he says walking all around her "and now you're scavenging for food behind a dumpster. You're not little caring Mary anymore…"

He steps closer to her. "You're a big girl now." He whispered into her ear.

Realization hits Mary, she doesn't know where this is going, but she knows it's not going to end well for her. She tries to make a run for it, but Drake is faster than she is and grabs her.

"Help! Somebody help me." She screams.

Drake wraps his whip hand around her mouth. "Shh, shh. No one can hear you scream, so don't waste your precious voice. You're a big girl now and big girls get special treats." He pushes her to the ground and he blows out the candle, she tries to wiggle out of his grip and scream for help again, but he whispers into her ear, "Come on now, you're too old to be this shy." And with that she stops fidgeting, because he's right she was responsible and old enough to make her own decisions and now she must be responsible enough to face the consequences of her decisions.

After he's done with her he spits on her and kicks her in the guts. She clutches her stomach as she hears him walk away. As she lays on the floor in the complete dark, she can't help but think how unfair this is and how this shouldn't be happening to her, she was barely a teen. This could have never have happened a few years ago, but that world didn't exist anymore.

She was not a little girl anymore, she was older now and she had the scars and the haunting memories to prove it. She got up, dusted herself off, put on what was left of her clothes on, and wiped away her tears.

She continued on her quest to move the dumpster, this time she didn't care how much noise she made, she grabbed some of the food, push the dumpster back, and started to limp her way back to the daycare.

This is what the Fayz made her into. This is what the Fayz molded her into.

She's a big girl now and there is no turning back.

**Make sure to request a pairing and if you want me to redo this pairing and make it much sweeter with more romance than just say so in the reviews. Also the next pairing is Sam and Astrid. Well anyway hoped you enjoyed. Thanks.**


	16. Astrid and Sam

**All rights belong to Micheal Grant. I haven't read the last book, so there are no spoilers from it. This pairing is going to be Sam and Astrid and is dedicated to all the Sam/Astrid shippers out there, especially M. This will probably be really short.**

Sam still couldn't believe that she was right in front him, he couldn't believe that she was laying on his bed beside him. A month ago this would have been nowhere near possible. He turned completely onto his side, there was no doubt that this wasn't the same Astrid, even though they may have had the same face and the same smartness. This Astrid was more fearless and Sam couldn't complain about the sex either. He gently touched her cheek, hoping that he wouldn't wake her up. It's not exactly normal to wake up to someone watching and touching you while you sleep.

He turned back towards the ceiling and started to think about all the bad times they had been through together. It was true that she made him really happy, but Sam knows that the trouble began when she came back and that there will be even more on the way bringing danger to his town. Its moments like these when he doesn't know if he should be a leader or just an average teenage boy.

He turns back to look at her face, there's still clear beauty even behind all the dirt and her shaggy cut hair. She opens her eyes and smiles at him.

"Sam?" Astrid says gently.

Sam knows that staying with Astrid may not be good in the long-run, but hell, it sure feels like complete bliss right now….and that's all that matters.

"Hey." He says back and kisses her on the mouth.

**I'm so sorry this is really short, but I was really busy and I wanted to get this up. I'll try my hardest to make them longer. On the other hand please comment on what pairing you would like next.**


End file.
